Mi monótona rutina
by SefiEK14
Summary: Desde que ingresaste a la escuela de Karasuno tus días siempre habían sido iguales: Mismas materias, mismas personas y la misma rutina aburrida de todos los días. Pero todo eso cambio repentinamente al toparte con cierto chico extraño y un poco tsundere. One shot. LectoraxKageyama.


**Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece, es propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.**

**Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Nada era diferente de a otros días, como siempre seguías tu misma y monótona rutina: despertar tarde, desayunar apresurada, correr hacia la escuela y encontrarte con tu mejor amiga para después dirigirse a su salón y pasar por esas largas y eternas horas de clases.

Esa era tu vida desde que habías ingresado a la escuela Karasuno hace aproximadamente unos seis meses. Aunque debías admitir que no te molestaba del todo ya que llevabas una vida estudiantil bastante tranquila. A pesar de esto tu mejor amiga, Hikari, era una chica bastante energética y social que siempre te animaba a intentar hacer nuevas cosas. Se conocieron en la secundaria a la que asistían y aunque sus personalidades eran totalmente diferentes no tardaron mucho para hacerse buenas amigas.

— ¡Buenos días, (T/N)-chan!— Dijo Hikari al momento en que se encontraron frente a la entrada de la escuela. Era una chica bastante linda, con un cabello largo hasta la cintura y de color café claro, ojos azules y una piel blanca. Llevaba el cabello suelto y en su hombro cargaba su mochila color azul. Como siempre te esperaba en la entrada con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Hikari-chan— La saludaste para después caminar juntas hacia su salón.

Así comenzaron las clases, empezando por la tan odiada materia de matemáticas. El profesor era un hombre joven, alto y delgado de cabello corto y negro. Muchos creyeron al inicio del año que sería de esos típicos profesores jóvenes que se la pasaban despreocupados y sin dar clases, pero resulto todo lo contrario. Era un profesor bastante estricto y exigente que ya se había ganado el respeto –y temor— de toda la clase, por lo que era casi un suicidio hablar durante sus clases. Debido a esto comenzaste a prestar más atención en esta clase, aun cuando odiaras las matemáticas.

Pero sorpresivamente el tema de hoy era un repaso del de la semana pasada debido a que no a muchos les quedo claro ya que era un tema más largo y complejo. No queriendo volver a escuchar la misma explicación dos veces proseguiste a sacar tu libreta para hacer lo que mas te gustaba en clases: dibujar cualquier cosa que te viniera a la mente.

No es que fueras la mejor dibujando pero siempre funcionaba para entretenerte y hacer que las clases pasaran más rápido. Te gustaba tanto hacerlo que ya hasta tenias una libreta especial para tus dibujos, la cual no dejabas que nadie viera por nada del mundo, a excepción de Hikari. Te avergonzaba mucho que otros pudieran ver tus peculiares y locas creaciones. Podía sonar cursi y raro para todo el mundo pero ese pasatiempo te hacia olvidar tu ahora aburrida rutina.

Y tal como pensabas, el tiempo pasó más rápido mientras tú continuabas haciendo tus dibujos, porque sin darte cuenta sonó el timbre que anunciaba la salida al recreo. Rápidamente cerraste tu libreta y la colocaste debajo de tu libro de matemáticas.

—Al fin termino la clase…— dijo Hikari volteando a verte, su escritorio estaba al lado del tuyo.

—Lo sé, aunque no presté nada de atención— reíste un poco avergonzada. A diferencia de ti Hikari era muy disciplinada en clases.

—Como siempre— rio junto contigo.

Ambas salieron del salón para ir a comer a la cafetería, pero justo cuando se encontraban bajando de las escaleras apareció un chico de otro salón que comenzó a hablar tímidamente.

—D-disculpa, Hikari—chan…— se notaba nervioso y un poco sonrojado— ¿P—puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Ya te imaginabas que era lo que iba a pasar, era normal que muchos chicos gustaran de tu mejor amiga. Constantemente recibía cartas o declaraciones de amor por parte de chicos de diferentes salones, no era su culpa ser tan linda y amable con todos. Ya no sabías si envidiarla o compadecerla…

—Oh, claro que si— sonrió amablemente ocasionando más nerviosismo en el chico.

—Creo que yo estoy de mas — dijiste comenzando a caminar por el pasillo— Nos vemos más tarde en el salón— Hikari solo asintió y te alejaste rápidamente de la escena. Estabas acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas así que no te importó mucho.

Entraste a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer pero te sorprendiste al ver la cantidad que gente que había en la fila era demasiada. Maldijiste internamente el no haber traído algo de tu casa, aunque ya habías desayunado siempre te daba hambre después de las dos primeras clases. No había de otra, tendrías que comprar algo de las maquinas expendedoras que se encontraban afuera.

Al llegar ahí decidiste comprar solo un jugo de naranja y unas galletas de chocolate. Ya que no tenías nada que hacer durante el recreo te sentaste en una de las bancas que se encontraban en las afueras y comenzaste a comer. Hikari era tu única amiga en la escuela así que no tenías con quien mas juntarte mientras ella no estaba. Al principio te preocupaba estar sola pero después con el tiempo te empezaste a acostumbrar.

Mientras comías llamó tu atención un par de chicos escandalosos que se encontraban caminando hacia las escaleras mientras se gritaban algo el uno al otro. Uno era alto y de cabello negro y otro era muy bajo y con cabello anaranjado alborotado. Se veían como una pareja de esposos discutiendo.

—Ah…creo haberlos visto en algún lado— se te escapo ese pensamiento en voz alta. Por alguna razón se te hacían muy conocidos pero no podías recordar de donde. Quizás por ser al igual que tu alumnos de primer grado, aunque nunca habías hablado con nadie más que Hikari y alguna otra que otra persona de tu salón— ¿Entonces de dónde…?— Tus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando repentinamente tu celular comenzó a vibrar. Miraste la pantalla, era un mensaje de Hikari.

—"_**(T/N) nos cambiaron la hora de biología para después del recreo ¡Ven rápido al laboratorio, la profesora está por llegar!"**_

Leíste el mensaje y diste un brinco en tu lugar para después salir corriendo hacia tu salón. Observaste rápidamente el reloj de tu celular mientras corrías por los pasillos y viste que justo eran las 11:00 y la clase de biología estaba por empezar. No te hubiera importado tanto si hubieran cambiado cualquier otra clase, pero la profesora de biología era mil veces más estricta que el profesor de matemáticas, sobre todo con los retardos. Si alguien llegaba un minuto tarde a clases, sea cual fuera la explicación no le permitía la entrada a clases.

Llegaste en un tiempo record a tu salón en el segundo piso y notaste que estaba completamente vacío.

—Buen día para quedarme sola en el recreo…— pensaste mientras tomabas rápidamente tu mochila y los libros que tenías sobre tu escritorio para salir corriendo hacia el laboratorio que se encontraba en el primer piso.

Ibas tan distraída que no te diste cuenta que un chico iba también caminando por los pasillos y chocaste con el, provocando que tus libros y los de el cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! – gritaste mientras rápidamente tomabas tus cuadernos y salías corriendo sin siquiera verle.

Pero por fin después de tanto ajetreo lograste llegar al laboratorio a tiempo para la clase. La profesora entro justo después que tú y cerró la puerta con seguro para después comenzar a escribir algo en el pizarrón. Te sentaste junto a Hikari, quien te dio una mirada de alivio y comenzaron a anotar la explicación

Las clases de biología eran las más entretenidas, la profesora podía ser estricta pero vaya que sabía sobre la materia, siempre los ponía a hacer experimentos y eso te encantaba, salvo aquella vez en donde tuvieron que abrir un pescado para ver su anatomía…

—Es muy importante que recuerden esto, es pregunta de examen— dijo la profesora al término de la explicación— Y espero sus reportes de la práctica para la siguiente clase— Casi siempre terminaba la clase 10 minutos antes, pero estaba estrictamente prohibido salir del salón hasta que sonara el timbre de salida.

Volteaste para hablar un rato con Hikari pero ella ya se encontraba entretenida charlando con las chicas de la mesa de al lado, a veces odiabas que fuera tan sociable. No teniendo otra opción decidiste sacar tu libreta y dibujar para matar el tiempo.

—Ya que…—murmuraste a lo bajo mientras revisabas tus cuadernos y libros en busca de tu cuaderno de dibujo. Lo sacaste y te dispusiste a garabatear cuando de repente notaste algo extraño…— ¡¿Q—que demonios?!— dijiste exaltada pasando rápidamente por las páginas del cuaderno, notando que tenía apuntes.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Hikari preocupada al ver tu expresión.

— ¡Este no es mi cuaderno!— seguías exaltada pasando una por una las paginas, parecía que tenía apuntes de la clase de historia. La letra era pequeña y limpia.

—Tranquila, solo debes devolvérselo a su dueño y todo estará bien— mencionó calmada como siempre.

— ¡P—pero no entiendes!— tu seguías en tu estado de pánico aun cuando tu amiga te veía tan calmadamente— ¡No está mi cuaderno de dibujo! ¡¿Dónde podría es—…— Y de repente recordaste aquel accidente en el pasillo.

Rápidamente te dirigiste a la parte de atrás de la libreta pensando que probablemente ahí estaría el nombre del dueño del cuaderno, para tu suerte no te equivocaste.

—Kageyama Tobio…—leíste ante la mirada extrañada de tu amiga— ¡Debe ser el chico con el que choque en los pasillos!

— ¿Kageyama? – Menciono repentinamente tu amiga llamando tu atención— ¿No es el chico del club de voleibol? Ya sabes, del que hablan muchas chicas de nuestro salón.

—Cierto…—dijiste recordando aquella vez que habías ido a un partido de voleibol, no recordabas el rosto de aquel chico, pero recordabas claramente como algunas chicas de tu clase estaban hablando de él.

—Seguro el tiene tu cuaderno, podemos ir a pedírselo— justo en cuanto termino de decir esto fue cuando el timbre de salida sonó y decidiste salir despavorida a buscar a aquel chico, sin siquiera esperar a tu amiga.

Ibas corriendo cuando repentinamente pensaste en que no sabías donde se encontraba ese chico, apenas conocías su nombre así que obviamente no tenías idea de cuál era su salón, además ya era hora de la salida así que probablemente ya estaría por irse a su casa. Volviste al salón encontrándote con tu amiga recogiendo sus cosas del escritorio

—¡Hikari, no tengo idea de dónde encontrarlo!

—Es lo que te iba a decir— rió divertida mientras tú la mirabas con poca paciencia— puedes ir a la práctica del club de voleibol y pedirle que te de tu libreta.

—¡Buena idea, iré a ver si ya se encuentran ahí!— dijiste recogiendo tus cosas y metiéndolas a tu mochila, especialmente la libreta de aquél chico— ¿Me acompañas?

—Lo siento mucho pero no puedo— juntó sus manos en señal de disculpa— Es que ya había quedado con mis padres de ir a comer cuando terminaran las clases.

—Ah…rayos…— dijiste nerviosa, no querías tener que ir sola.

—¡No te preocupes! Solamente llega con él, pídele tu cuaderno, entrégale el suyo y te disculpas por el malentendido

—Tienes razón, no suena tan difícil— y entonces de dispusiste a ir a la cancha de voleibol, no sin antes acompañar a tu amiga a la salida de la escuela, despidiéndote de ella mientras veías como se alejaba.

Caminaste hasta donde se encontraba la cancha de voleibol y después de mucho pensarlo tomaste un gran bocado de aire y decidiste entrar a aquel lugar. Dentro de él se encontraban unos chicos practicando, observaste por un tiempo como se pasaban la pelota de un lado a otro sin siquiera prestarle atención a tu presencia.

Repentinamente un chico llamó tu atención, era el mismo chico bajito y de pelo anaranjado que habías visto en el recreo. Viste como velozmente corría por la cancha y brincaba muy alto para poder golpear la pelota, haciendo que esta fuera a gran velocidad y cayera del otro lado de la red.

No pudiste evitar sorprenderte ante tal acción, jamás habías visto algo parecido. Recordabas aquella vez que presenciaste un partido del equipo de voleibol de tu escuela, pero no recordabas haber visto a ese chico hacer ese tipo de cosas, lo que más te sorprendía era que pudiera saltar tan alto, eso debía de recompensar algo de su baja estatura.

Viste como el chico se emocionaba y pedía que lo intentaran una vez más.

—¿Se te perdió algo?— una voz te saco de tus pensamientos. Volteaste a ver quién era, encontrándote con un chico muy alto, rubio y que llevaba gafas. Vestía el uniforme del equipo así que supusiste que sería un miembro de éste.

—A-ah sí, ¡digo, no!— dijiste volviendo a la realidad mientras volteabas a ver a aquel chico, era mucho más alto que tu así que eso te hizo sentir un poco nerviosa, además que llevaba cara de pocos amigos— En realidad buscaba a alguien –intentaste recordar por un momento el nombre del dueño del cuaderno— ¿Kageyama Tobio está aquí?

Por un momento el chico te miro algo extrañado.

—¿Y para que lo necesitas?— notaste que hablaba con cierto tono de voz agresivo, lo cual no te agradaba para nada pero decidiste seguir como si nada.

—Pues…—dudaste un momento en que responder— necesito hablar de algo con el.

— ¿Ah, sí?— te miró con una sonrisa burlesca, cosa que te extrañó y a la vez te molestó— ¿Sobre qué cosa?

— ¿Eres su manager o algo así?— dijiste ya con poca paciencia haciendo notar tu enojo ante tantas preguntas. No era tan difícil lo que le pedías, solo debía decirte quien era ese chico y dejarse de tantas preguntas.

Pero su reacción fue totalmente inesperada. El solo rió un poco y seguido de esto volteó hacia la cancha.

— ¡Oye rey, alguien te busca para hablar contigo!— dijo gritando hacia el otro lado de la cancha en donde se encontraban la mayoría de los jugadores. Te sentiste nerviosa ya que ahora eras el centro de atención de todos. Tú lo miraste sorprendida e indignada por su comportamiento.

—¡O-oye, e-espera!— dijiste demasiado tarde. El volteó a verte con una sonrisa burlona y se retiró. Notaste como un chico de cabello negro se acercaba a ti algo confuso.

Pudiste escuchar algunos comentarios del equipo como "¿Kageyama es tu novia?" o "¡Así que eres todo un Romeo, Kageyama!", todos por parte de un chico muy bajito y de pelos parados y otro chico alto con cabello aparentemente rapado y de mirada graciosa. En ese momento querías que te tragara la tierra.

—Dime – dijo secamente aquel chico una vez que estuvo frente a ti.

—A—ah bueno…— Intentaste dejar de lado los comentarios y miradas de sus compañeros de equipo y trataste de centrarte en tu objetivo. Justo cuando ibas a mencionar el cuaderno recordaste haber visto a ese chico antes— ¡Oh, tu eres el chico que estaba gritando en el recreo!— te exaltaste mientras se te salía aquel comentario, causando que él te viera con una cara seria mientras trataba de entender el motivo de tu visita.

— ¿Interrumpiste la práctica solo para decirme eso?— mencionó aún serio mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de duda.

— ¡C-claro que no! Solo venía a devolverte esto— buscaste en tu mochila hasta encontrar el cuaderno— creo que por accidente tomé el tuyo cuando choqué contigo.

—Ah, así que tu eres la chica distraída con la que me topé hace rato— tomó el cuaderno y lo miró por un momento para después posar su vista en ti— bueno, gracias— dijo y dio rápidamente la vuelta para dirigirse de regreso a la cancha.

— ¡Espera!— dijiste apresurada mientras sin pensarlo tomabas su muñeca, causando que se girara hacia ti— Lo que pasa es que creo que tú tienes mi libreta.

—Ahh…—volteo a ver extrañado tu mano que seguía sosteniendo su muñeca, rápidamente la soltaste y desviaste la mirada

—B-bueno…—mencionaste evitando verlo— ¿entonces tienes mi libreta o no?— tu tono de voz era más duro que de costumbre, quizás debido a los nervios. Lo único que querías era recuperar tu libreta y largarte rápido de ahí.

—Ah sí, sobre eso— devolvió la vista hacia ti y habló de nuevo con su tono serio— No la tengo yo, le presté mis "apuntes" a un compañero— dijo haciendo comillas a esta palabra. Tu solo te quedaste congelada mirándolo paralizada, el paso su mano frente a ti pero tu ni te inmutaste.

— ¡¿Que tú qué?!— te repusiste después de poco y giraste a verlo molesta, aunque sabías que no era su culpa no podías evitar enojarte con él, más bien estabas enojada por el hecho de que tu libreta tan querida estuviera en manos de quien sabe quién. De no haber sido a que él era mucho más alto que tu, probablemente lo hubieras tomado del cuello de su uniforme. Luego de eso bajaste la cabeza y colocaste tus manos en ella, despeinándote un poco mientras empezabas a balbucear a lo bajo cosas como "¡Demonios!... ¡¿ahora qué haré?!" y "¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi¡?

—Oye...—menciono el chico luego de verte tan nerviosa por un rato— tranquila, solo es una libreta— bueno, el ignoraba el valor de esa libreta para ti.

— ¡No entiendes!— dijiste exaltada ante su mirada dudosa. Te calmaste un poco una vez que lo observaste— Este…me refiero a que…—volviste a la compostura y bajaste los brazos— es que esa libreta tiene cosas importantes… – decidiste sincerarte. Si querías recuperarla él podía ayudarte.

Por un momento te miró extrañado mientras tú nerviosamente bajabas la mirada. Bien podías esperar hasta mañana para poder pedirle la libreta a quien sea que la tuviera, pero querías evitar a toda costa que alguien viera tus dibujos, quizás podías sonar exagerada pero realmente te causaba preocupación.

Luego de un tiempo de pensarlo el suspiro resignado.

—Bien, te ayudaré a recuperarla— desvió un poco la mirada como si le diera pena acceder a tan buen acción. Tú sonreíste feliz y te conmoviste por su acción, no cualquiera ayudaría a una desconocida que interrumpiera tan descaradamente su práctica.

—¡Muchísimas gracias!— juntaste tus manos mientras las apuñabas y las ponías cerca de tu rostro— ¡Dios te lo pague!— dijiste obviamente exagerando, entre broma y con un poco verdad.

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto— se dio la vuelta rodando los ojos mientras se acercaba a una chica vestida con ropa deportiva y que llevaba gafas, seguro era alguna ayudante del club. Compartieron un par de frases que no alcanzaste a oír y poco después de burlas y comentarios por parte de sus compañeros de equipo volvió a acercarse hasta ti— Bien, que sea rápido— menciono fríamente para después caminar hasta la salida, sin siquiera esperar por tu respuesta. Tu solo lo seguiste sin protestar mientras ignorabas las mirabas burlescas de los demás, sobre todo de ese gigantón con lentes.

Salieron de la cancha y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, sin que tú supieras exactamente hacia donde se dirigían.

—Disculpa. —dijiste dudosa de repente.

—Puedes decirme Kageyama— mencionó sabiendo a lo que te referías— ¿Tu eres?— no se molesto en mirarte y siguió caminando, ya habían salido de la escuela.

— (T/N) (T/A)— sonreíste amigablemente— Puedes llamarme (T/N), un gusto— ya te habías relajado mas así que tus modales volvieron a ti.

El no contesto y solo siguió avanzando, por lo que decidiste continuar con lo que ibas a decir.

—Disculpa ¿a dónde vamos?— preguntaste.

—A casa de mi compañero, no tengo su número telefónico así que no puedo llamarlo, pero una vez fui a su casa a hacer un trabajo.

—Oh, ya veo— fue lo único que pudiste decir. El seguía caminando tranquilamente, de cierta manera te apenaba tener que hacer que el pasara por tanto embrollo por culpa de tus descuidos. Estabas a punto de hablar cuando repentinamente el rompió el silencio.

— ¿Y que contiene esa libreta que te importa tanto?

—Este…bueno— No querías que nadie se enterara de que dibujas, era tu pequeño secreto— solo cosas importantes.

El silencio volvió

—Está bien, no tienes que decirme— lo observaste sorprendida— perdón por la pregunta— para tu sorpresa contesto cálidamente

No conocías nada de él pero algo te quedaba claro: Ese chico era extraño. Primero actuaba de forma grosera e indiferente y de repente parecía preocuparse por las cosas, aun cuando fueran ajenas a él. Ese pensamiento te pareció tierno y no pudiste evitar reír un poco.

— ¿Qué te da tanta risa?— por primera vez en toda la conversación volteó a verte, no precisamente con una cara amigable, cambiando rápidamente de actitud. Esto más que provocarte nervios como antes provoco que sonrieras aun más.

—Nada, nada— sonreíste burlonamente, recibiendo solo un "tch" por parte de él mientras desviaba nuevamente la mirada.

Caminaron por un tiempo en silencio, volteando hacia todos lados pudiste observar que de repente se nublaba, probablemente llovería, sería mejor apresurarse. Sin que te dieras cuenta se detuvieron frente a una casa blanca de dos pisos con una reja en la entrada. El procedió a tocar el timbre. Esperaron un poco hasta que alguien apareció abriendo la puerta principal y mirándolos confundido, se acercó hasta ustedes.

—Oh, Tobio – dijo una vez que estuvo frente a ustedes— Que extraño verte por aquí ¿pasó algo?

—Bueno, veras, necesito la libreta que te presté hoy— mencionó tranquilo.

— ¿La libreta? – Se extrañó ante la petición y después pareció pensar un poco— ¡Ah, ya recuerdo, se la presté a Taiyo!

En el momento casi te da el ataque al saber que nuevamente tu libreta estaba en manos desconocidas, pero intentaste no exaltarte tanto como antes y solo observaste a Kageyama, quien te miro por unos momentos y suspiró.

— ¿Tienes el número de Taiyo?— preguntó quitando la vista de ti y observando a su compañero.

—Mhhh…no estoy seguro— sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar entre los contactos— ¡Oh, aquí esta!— le mostró la pantalla a tu compañero.

— ¿Podrías llamarlo, por favor? Es que de verdad necesito la libreta— dijo como si se tratara de algo importante para él. Su compañero asintió y marcó esperando por una respuesta, pero después de un tiempo colgó al no obtener respuesta.

—Lo siento, parece que no contesta— se disculpó con Kageyama— Si quieres puedo darte su número, quizás más tarde responda— asintió y entonces anotó el número en su celular mientras tú solo los observabas.

Se despidieron de él luego de eso y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la escuela, tú te encontrabas en tus pensamientos, pensando en si alguien ya habría visto tus dibujos. Repentinamente Kageyama sacó su celular y llamó nuevamente a su compañero.

—Parece que no está – dijo luego de tiempo de no obtener respuesta.

—Está bien, no te preocupes— sonreíste sincera, ya lo habías molestado lo suficiente como para pedirle más— no tiene importancia— mentiste obviamente, pero fingías estar tranquila. El iba a decir algo pero fue frenado por una gota de agua que repentinamente cayó del cielo.

Miraron hacia arriba y tal como habías temido hace unos momentos comenzó a llover. Afortunadamente se encontraban cerca de una heladería así que pudieron refugiarse ahí sin mojarse del todo. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del establecimiento sin pedir nada de comer y de nuevo el silencio reinó mientras tú estabas en tus pensamientos.

¿Por qué será que comenzaste a dibujar? Y más importante ¿por qué le tenías tanto apego a esa libreta? Porque claro que lo tenías, no arrastrarías a alguien más a tus tonterías de no ser que fuera algo importante. Ah, realmente eras un caso perdido, pero no podías evitarlo. Tu personalidad había cambiado desde que entraste a la preparatoria. Siempre estabas alegre y tenías muchísimos amigos, pero todo cambió cuando se graduaron y cada uno decidió tomar un camino diferente. Agradecías inmensamente que Hikari decidiera ir a la misma escuela que tu, no sabrías que hubiera sido de ti sin ella. Odiabas tanto estar sola, odiabas que todos tus amigos se hubieran ido y perdieras contacto con ellos, aun cuando decías que estabas bien sola muy dentro de ti sabias que eso era mentira. Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón nunca habías llorado por eso, nunca habías hablado de eso con nadie, nunca habías dejado que ese pensamiento pasara por tu mente. Y de repente te cayó como un balde de agua: comenzaste a dibujar para escapar de tu sola realidad. Eso debía ser, recordabas como tus antiguos amigos te animaron a continuar con tu hobby y como se emocionaban al verte hacer tus torpes pero únicas creaciones.

Notaste entonces que una lágrima ya se había escapado cuando sentiste tu mejilla húmeda. Te sorprendiste y rápidamente desviaste la mirada hacia otro lado, limpiando tu rostro con uno de tus dedos.

—Oye…—dijo Kageyama pero un sonido lo interrumpió, era su celular. Contestó y aprovechaste para volver a la compostura y girarte hacia él una vez que secaste tus lágrimas y ponías tu mejor sonrisa falsa. Pasó poco para que colgara la llamada, luego de intercambiar pocas palabras. Había pasado ya una media hora desde que entraron al local— Era mi compañero, Taiyo – su expresión parecía preocupada pero tú no cambiaste la tuya— me dijo que olvido su mochila en el tren…

Obviamente intuiste que tu libreta se encontraría en su mochila. Bajaste un poco la mirada, pensando por un momento. Realmente ya no importaba, habías descubierto cosas de ti que no sabías que llevabas dentro, eso te hacía realmente feliz. La libreta era lo de menos.

—Ya veo— alzaste la vista, encontrándote con él viéndote confuso y preocupado— en realidad ya no importa, siento haberte molestado tanto— sonreíste pero esta vez sinceramente— Muchas gracias, Kageyama.

Notaste un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pero decidiste ignorarlo.

Cuando la lluvia paró decidieron volver a la escuela, estaba anocheciendo pero afortunadamente no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban.

—Bien, de nuevo muchas gracias— dijiste una vez que se encontraron frente a la entrada de la escuela— Lamento haberte sacado de tu entrenamiento— llevaste tu mano hacia atrás de tu cabeza y reíste nerviosamente— Ah, sí, también pídele disculpas a ese chico alto y de lentes, creo que tal vez fui un poco grosera.

—No debes disculparte con él, es un dolor de cabeza— ese comentario hizo que te rieras. Vaya día habías tenido, toda una montaña rusa de emociones, pero estabas realmente feliz, tu monótona rutina había dado un giro. Pero te sentías un poco culpable…

—Oye, Kageyama— mencionaste bajando tu brazo y viéndolo seriamente por primera vez— ¿Podrías guardar un secreto?

Te vio confuso pero asintió.

—Esa libreta tenía un montón de dibujos que vengo haciendo desde secundaria, siempre dibujo cuando estoy en clases, en mi casa, en cualquier lado. No soy nada buena pero realmente me gusta— te sinceraste y bajaste un poco la mirada— No me gusta que nadie vea esos dibujos, es una tontería quizás, pero siento que es algo que no puedo compartir con todo el mundo— no esperabas que te entendiera y claro, no ibas a contarle todo lo que habías pensado el día de hoy, pero creíste que bastaba con una pequeña explicación a grandes rasgos— bueno aunque quizás deje de hacerlo…—ya no le veías necesidad, sentías que te recordaba a tu vieja vida. No esperabas respuesta de él así que procediste a despedirte— ¡Bien y eso era todo!— sonreíste viéndolo— lamento todo los inconvenientes, creo que será mejor que me vaya— Estabas a punto de retirarte cuando su voz te detuvo.

—No le veo nada malo a que sigas haciéndolo, si te gusta y te distrae deberías seguir haciéndolo— te sorprendiste ante su comentario y lo escuchaste atenta— a veces necesitamos algo que nos distraiga de todo ¿no crees?— preguntó repentinamente a lo que tu asentiste— no te debe avergonzar nada de lo que haces.

Pensaste por un momento en sus palabras. Lo viste con dulzura, ah, ese chico era una caja de sorpresas.

— ¿Así que eso te pasa con el voleibol, eh?— dijiste burlonamente a lo que él solo desvió la mirada y volvió a su estado serio, por un momento pensaste que era adorable— Tienes razón, gracias por el consejo— luego de eso te despediste con la mano mientras comenzabas a caminar— Hasta luego Kageyama, iré a verte a algún partido— terminaste diciendo para irte a tu casa.

Pasaron así los días y tu dejaste de dibujar, aún con las palabras de Kageyama no te sentías muy a gusto del todo con este hobby, si, tal vez eras exagerada pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? Hablaste con Hikari al respecto y lo entendió completamente, tanto que desde hace unos días te había ayudado a hablarle a más personas de tu salón, eran pocas y cortas sus conversaciones pero por algo se empieza.

—Iré a comprar algo de la máquina expendedora— habló Hikari mientras se paraba de su asiento— ¿Quieres algo?

—No gracias, no tengo hambre— no volteaste a verla ya que estabas concentrada en tu cuaderno— Tu ve, debo terminar la tarea de matemáticas.

Ella asintió y salió del salón. Continuaste con lo tuyo deseando no haber olvidado hacer la tarea, ahora estabas apresurada por terminar y probablemente harías todo mal.

Estabas escribiendo una ecuación cuando de repente algo se interpuso entre tu lápiz y el cuaderno. Era una libreta rosa con lunares blanca, la miraste extrañada y volteaste la vista hacia arriba para encontrarte con nadie más y nadie menos que Kageyama. Diste un brinco en tu lugar al ver que estaba ahí.

—Eh…—dijiste viéndolo extrañada.

—Esto es para ti, para tus dibujos— parecía que le costaba decir esas palabras, pero ahí estaba, un poco apenado regalándote esa libreta— Lamento haber perdido la anterior— Era un caso perdido de tsundere, pero te parecía adorable.

Sonreíste felizmente sorprendida ante su gesto y tomaste la libreta. Era de un color muy cursi, te pareció gracioso imaginar a Kageyama comprando algo así

—¡Gracias!— sonreíste mientras la tomabas— Es bonita.

—Sí, sabes…—pausó un momento— este sábado tendremos un partido, así que, tal vez tú podrías…—parecía estar pensando bien en sus palabras.

—Claro, me encantaría ir— esta vez fuiste tú quien sabía lo que se refería— Quizás luego podamos ir a probar unos helados del local de ayer— dijiste en un ataque de estupidez y valentía, te sonrojaste un poco pero aun mantenías esa sincera sonrisa.

—Claro…—menciono con timidez mientras evitaba verte, notaste que sonrió ligeramente por un momento.

Algo tenías claro, tu monótona y aburrida vida en Karasuno estaba por acabarse, todo gracias a cierto chico Tsundere y extraño: Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

**¡Eso es todo amigos! :D ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas (?) ¡Todo es bien recibido por su servilleta! **

**Quiero aclarar que a mí no me desagrada Tsukki xD siento si lo hice ver muy grosero pero pues, así lo amamos todos :D ¿o no?...**

**Bien, se que quedo algo extraño y quizás poco, pero no quería hacerlo tan largo, después de todo se trataba de un OneShot. Si alguien desea una continuación no dude en decirlo :D ya me la estoy pensando y me motivarían sus comentarios.**

**Y pues nada amigos, gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta extraña historia, por favor dejen sus comentarios, me harían realmente feliz! Si alguien tiene una idea para un fic de alguna pareja de este anime no dude en decirlo ¡Me encanta oír ideas nuevas!**

**Por cierto, la imagen no me pertenece tampoco :D la saque de Zerochan **

**Nos vemos compañeritos del amor y la vida ~ cuídense y que tengan un buen dia :3**

**Atte: Sefi Sayuri.**


End file.
